In a semiconductor the energy bandgap or simply bandgap generally refers to the energy difference (in electron volts (eV)) between the top of the valence band and the bottom of the conduction band. In conventional integrated circuits with compound semiconductor channels, e.g. Group III-V semiconductor channels, a small bandgap is typically preferred in order to provide higher electron and hole mobility and to allow for the formation of a quantum well. However, a typical integrated circuit also requires the presence of at least some lower current leakage transistors (i.e., lower than the typical current leakage found in the high electron or hole mobility transistor devices) as well as transistors having a higher breakdown voltage than that typically associated with small bandgap devices. The low current leakage transistors can be used in, for example, memory circuits, while the higher breakdown voltage transistors can be used in devices such as I/O FETs. A problem is presented in that the small bandgap semiconductor devices are not preferred for such uses as they typically exhibit high transistor leakage current and also exhibit a low breakdown voltage.